


One long Year

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	One long Year

Tara came out of the dorm it was her last class of the say, she didn’t want to be here at all. But her boyfriend’s twin….but you would swear there was ten years between them decided that she needed to go to college …..in other words be where he would know where she was.

She could feel the Rosary under her shirt laying against her chest….she knew if her grandmother would see that she would kill her…but she didn’t want to lose it, it was his she had to keep it safe. She hung her head as she walked off the elevator she missed him every day, but today in particular was their anniversary they have been together three years. They had been in prison for a year now and had many more to go.

As she walked out of the building, she thought she heard someone say her name…..but she couldn’t see anyone. As she walked a bit further she heard it again, this time when she looked up she saw him.

“Holy shit Murph” She was crying, running towards him, he smiled throwing his cigarette down, catching her in his arms, picking her up his lips on hers.

“What are you doing here…how… the hell?” Tara was stuttering, stumbling over her words.

“Smecker and Bloom” Murphy smiled “Come on we gotta go.”

“What about my stuff?”

“We can get you new stuff …come on” Murphy tells her opening the door of the car. They pull out of the parking lot, Tara remembers his rosary, pulling it up over her head handing it to him    “go raibh maith agat mo ghrá” ( Thank you my love –Irish) Murphy smiles kissing the back of her hand.

“Where’s Conn?”

“Being pissy at the bar thought it was too dangerous for me to come get you, he wanted me to send Bloom” Murphy tells her. “Oh where’s your phone?” Murphy ask.

Tara got her phone out of her pocket handing it to him…..Murphy throws it out his window. “What the hell Murph”

“There’s a tracker in it” Murphy tells her.

Tara laughs “Damn I missed this” she says grabbing his hand.

“Been a long year huh? Murphy asks.

“Too damn long” Tara says laying her head back on the head rest of the seat playing with his hair, she was happy again.

“Oh Happy anniversary babe” Murphy smiles at her.

“Happy anniversary”

They drive to the bar, it was dark by the time they got there they hurried into the bar. “Hey there lass” Connor smiled hugging her. “Hey”

“Okay did Murphy tell you what’s happening” Connor asks.

“No what’s going on?” Tara asked she was confused, worried and excited all at the same time.

“We four will be heading to Ireland” Connor tells her motioning to her and Eunice.

“Okay when are we going?”

“Tomorrow” Connor answers taking his shot. “You two will be staying here for the night…me and Eunice will be staying at her place” Connor tells her. “We will meet here and then we leave.”

Tara smiled listening to his plan ….he always had a plan. “Sounds good” Tara smirks pulling Murphy to her kissing him “ we got some catching up to do” she purred in Murphy’s ear.

“Ah…fuck lass” Murphy moans.

“Our sign to go” Connor smiles at Eunice, who grabbed his hand “Sure is …..we got some catching up to do of our own.”

“God it’s been too long…..you know there will be no sleeping for you tonight.” Murphy tells her.

“I would be disappointed if there was” Tara smirked grabbing him by the hand leading him up the stairs behind the bar up to the small apartment above the bar. Clothes hitting the floor with each step as they make their way up the stairs, both butt ass naked as they stumble through the door.

Murphy had her up, her legs wrapped around him, her back against the door thrusting into her “sempre così bagnato per me” (always so wet for me Italian) Murphy moaned in her ear as he slammed up into her.

“Always for you baby” she moans grabbing his shoulders, kissing him as he moves her up and down his cock. He pulls her away from the door walking her to the bed siting down, his hands on her hips his mouth on her nipple as she takes over riding him.

Tara pushed him so he was laying on his back her head thrown back, her hands on his thighs, her eyes closed riding him……like she hadn’t seen him in a life time. Murphy moves his hands slowly up her thighs up her stomach, to her breast, squeezing, pinching at her nipples…..knowing what she likes.

Tara loves the way Murphy’s hands felt on her, she missed that, she missed him the smell of him his voice, that smirk…..the feel of him…….everything. “Shit Murph” she moans rolling her hips, screaming his name as she feels his fingers on her clit pinching and rubbing …pulling her into a orgasm.

“Fuck me Murphy” Tara groans trying to fight her orgasm. Murphy flips them over his face buried in her neck, kissing her, nibbling at her neck, her ear, her collarbone, kissing her “cum for me” he whispers against her lips.

Tara grabbed his arms, as she came hard, her body trembling her pussy clenching around his cock, pulling him into his release, burying his face in her neck, mumbling how much he loved her as he came.

They lay in each other arms, recovering….or as Murphy tells her getting ready for round two, three….and so on. “Damn I’m thirsty” Tara says looking over at Murphy.

“I was thinking the same thing” Murphy says smiling kissing her before turning to get up out of the bed. “I missed that cute little ass of yours” Tara smiled slapping Murphy’s ass as he got out of the bed.

Murphy laughed as he left the room, happy that the place was closed for the night as he stopped to pick up their clothes on the steps, finding his coat checking the pocket. He throws his boxers on as he makes his way into the bar, finding a bottle of whiskey and a few bottles of water heading back up the stairs.

“Well damn I said I was thirsty, not that I wanted you to put clothes back on” Tara smiles crawling to him as he sat down on the bed.

“Sorry babe….felt a little on display with the windows” Murphy laughed handing her a bottle of water, setting the other bottle and the whiskey on the floor. Tara went back to where she was sitting, taking a few drinks of her water before leaning down to sit it beside the bed, as she sits back up she looks over at Murphy who was now on his knee on the side of the bed.

He grabs her hand “come ere.” Tara didn’t know what was happening as she moved over closer to him. “What are you doing Murphy?”

“You know I love ya right?” Murphy asked

“Yeah…..I know ….what’s going on is something wrong please tell me what’s going on” Tara had tears in her eyes she was scared now….worried.

“An bpósfaidh tú mé?” (Will you marry me-Irish) Murphy asked, trying not to stumble over his words as he pulls a ring from his coat pocket on the floor,

“What the hell….are you serious?” Tara asks.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t babe” Murphy smiles.

“An bpósfaidh tú mé?” Murphy asked again.

“Of course” Tara answers taking Murphy’s face in her hands kissing him crying.

“Holy shit” she mumbled as he slips the ring on her finger, drawling back into the bed with her laughing as she pulls his boxers off of him.

Murphy kept his word …..he did not disappoint her, there as not sleeping for either of them that night, the next morning they were interrupted by Connor beating on the door. The two got out of bed  and got dressed….walking hand and hand down the stairs.

“So your awfully happy….she must have said yes” Connor says looking at Murphy smiling.

“What else would she say” Murphy laughs.

“Come on you two” Eunice says, congratulating Tara as they left the bar.

They leave the bar, and Boston, they place they met, and got on a helicopter that Smecker had somehow got his hands on and headed to their new home where they would get married and have kids…….a set of twin boys.


End file.
